


Rules to Break When Romancing A Rake

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Family Secrets, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam Raki is unlikely to ever get married and thinks omegas who let their biology rule them are quite silly. All it takes is a chance meeting with a masked thief to change his entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Adam Raki is never going to get married.

He comes to this conclusion even before the end of his season when the lack of alpha attentions was already overwhelmingly obvious. His father has chalked it up to each alpha not being “his one” and he agrees for most did not seem to be able to stomach him for more than a dance.

At least not after he’d told them the rules of courting him.

Rule #1: No kissing.

Any proper omega worth their salt knew you should not put the cart before the horse and his own father had made these rules so he trusted him to be truthful. So what if he’d seen Bethany in the bushes with nearly every omegan who batted their eyelashes at her? Who cared if he knew Will Graham had already impregnated his omega fiance the day after they met?

Things such as a kiss before a marriage bond were reckless and just something he would never do.

Rule #2: No unsupervised rendezvous.

He knew most omegas once they’d found their someone were more than happy to go gallivanting around in the dark to be near them but that was how unwed and unbonded pregnant omegas were made. He would not go out without a proper chaperone. No matter how handsome or beautiful an alpha was.

Rule #3: No ingestion of liquors or tobacco products.

Adam’s father smokes a pipe and he does not enjoy the scent, not at all, which means he rides in a separate carriage to every ball. He knows pipes are all the rage though he does not understand the appeal. He will not have a husband who ingests those things nor will he ever do it himself.

Rule #4: No more than one dance.

This rule he often wishes he felt differently on, though he had yet to have an alpha who asked for more than one all season long. He longs at times to get properly danced with, the perfect alpha hold as they move and sway along. That doesn’t seem to be occuring in the near future and he thinks perhaps he should worry about this.

Rule #5: No unseemly conversation.

Adam hears omegas whisper about such talk at balls, giggling behind their hands at alpha’s posturing talk of ‘filling’ and ‘tasting’ that he just will not be a part of. He does not understand that type of talk being anything but inappropriate and disgusting.

He has spent the last few months since he came of age turning most alphas away because of his regimented rules but his father says “those are not your person” which helps his anxious feelings on the subject.

The idea that he may spend the rest of his life dealing with heats alone is not the worst thing as he is not entirely comfortable with strangers.

Also he feels no excitement about going to balls.

Adam more and more is thrilled not to be paid much mind. The events his father brings him to he starts to wander around in more than stay in view of the ballroom.

He spends time in the libraries, the porches, or more often than not, the garden.

It’s there, sitting on a bench in the garden of Lord Renoir’s estate, that he first sees The Man in Black.

The man is climbing out of the second story window carrying a rucksack. His face is entirely covered by a mask that also blocks view of his hair. Adam stands and walks forward just as he jumps down to the grass.

“Are you a thief?”

The man turns and his smile makes Adam’s stomach feel odd. “Of course not, Darling,” he says, “I am merely here for the costume ball.”

Adam steps back as the man, whose scent identifies him as Alpha with a sudden rush to Adam’s senses, moves forward.

“This is not a costume ball. I need to—“

The Alpha reaches out and Adam shivers in anticipation of a touch. The stranger’s hand stops just short of his cheek.

“May I touch you, Darling?”

“No,” Adam says, “It’s improper.”

A hearty laugh makes Adam warmer than before and he feels slick slide down his thighs.

“I’m anything but proper, Gorgeous. But I do respect a proper omega. Especially one who smells as good as you do. Can I have your name?”

“No,” Adam whispers, “I don’t give my name to thieves.”

The Man in Black steps back and bows. “Of course you don’t. Apologies. Would you give me a moment to get away before you alert them?”

“I—“

He takes off into the trees before Adam can even finish his thought. Adam feels weak in the knees and has to right himself a moment.

No alpha before has made him feel such things or smelled so very enticing.

Who was that masked man?

Adam is so lost in staring after the masked alpha that he doesn’t hear his father’s approach.

“Adam!”

He turns. “Yes?”

“I called your name several times, son. Are you all right?”

Adam looks at the trees. “Yes, I was...just looking at the stars.”

His father looks around. “Was someone here?”

 

Adam steps away from him. “No, there was no one. Why were you calling me, father?”

His father takes his arm. “We must go inside. There’s been a burglary.”

“A thief?”

“Yes, apparently they broke in upstairs and stole Lady Renoir’s prized jewels. They’re questioning the guests now.”

Adam lets his father lead him inside and stares around at the flustered guests. The fear on their faces makes Adam consider speaking about the masked alpha but something stops him. The constable questions the two of them and Adam still can’t bring himself to tell.

It is only when he’s riding home in his private carriage that Adam realizes something.

He’s broken a rule.

No unsupervised rendezvous.

Yes, he and the alpha did not engage in any untoward behavior, but he’s never been alone with an alpha before that wasn’t his father.

The news does not upset him as Adam expects. He closes his eyes and goes over the rules in his head, and imagines breaking them all with the masked alpha. His body suddenly feels warm all over. He puts a hand on his scent gland and sighs.

It’s sinful, this feeling.

He wants to feel more.


	2. Chapter 2

His carriage stops which they reach home and Adam goes right to his bedroom. He feels warm slick fall down his thighs and cannot help the need to fill his hole. The artificial knot doesn’t give Adam enough but the pleasure deepens when he thinks of the alpha. He succumbs with a cry and feels his heart racing as he comes down from the sudden need. 

This isn’t a heat. Adam’s felt them many times in his twenty two seasons. He wonders if this is what all the scandalous talk he’s heard the other omegas giggle about really was. 

Is the masked alpha his person?

They remainder of the week Adam goes to balls without any fuss, which is a breath of fresh air to his father who seems happy at his change of heart. He doesn’t explain his want to see the masked alpha and dances with every alpha who asks. 

But none of them are his. 

It’s at the Lecters’ Ball that he considers giving up again and disappears into the study he’s been in before with Hannibal. The omega is one of the only omegas Adam once felt somewhat comfortable with before he met his alpha and was with child not long after. Hannibal had not much use for Adam now and he did not fault him for it. 

Adam had been without friends before and he could be again. 

The study smells like him when Adam enters and he goes to his favorite bookshelf to take out Jules Verne. He sits on the chaise by the open window and sighs, loosening his cravat. 

Maybe he really isn’t ever going to find his person. 

The masked alpha has not yet stolen anything during another ball and really he’s getting tired of them. Adam takes a deep breath and suddenly feels quite warm, undoing several buttons of his shirt. 

It’s an odd warmth and quite familiar. 

He opens up his book and goes to his favorite page just as there’s a noise from outside. 

“Dammit,” the growled voice says, “I can’t--” 

Adam stands up and moves away just as the masked alpha appears. 

His smile is just as Adam remembers. 

“If it isn’t my omega with no name,” the man purrs and climbs inside, “Were you waiting for me, Gorgeous?” 

Adam feels as if the room has gotten several degrees warmer as the alpha walks towards him. 

“No, I...I don’t like balls or really events like this where dancing is more important than anything else. I needed to go somewhere quiet.” 

The alpha cocks his head. “Why wouldn’t a beauty like you enjoy dancing?” 

“I...I just don’t enjoy dancing much at all. The closeness and the…” 

Adam takes a step back as the alpha comes forward again. “Ah, so you’ve had shit partners. May I?” 

He lets out a shaky breath. “It’s improper to,” the alpha takes his hand while putting his other on Adam’s shoulder, “Do this in private and without music.” 

The smile he gets in return makes Adam nearly swoon. “I can hear it, Star. Can’t you?” 

The alpha pulls him in and the alpha scent overwhelms Adam again. His dances earlier did nothing like this to him with only chaste nearness. “No? Are you being imaginative? And my name is not Star.” 

Another smile. “Yes, Star. I’m being damn imaginative. And since you won’t tell me your name I had to give you one. Till you tell me your real name, of course.” 

Adam sighs and the grind of their bodies makes him shiver. “I won’t be telling you, Thief.” 

Thief smiles. “Now I know a proper omega like you could do better than ‘Thief’ but I like the way you say it so Thief it is. Shall we?” 

Adam doesn’t protest as they suddenly start to move into a waltz like no other. His slick builds with each brush of body, warm breath, and scent but he does not stop. He doesn’t want to stop when it feels so good. 

“Your open collar,” the alpha says, “Is it not improper to show your neck off?”

“I was...warm.” 

“Are you warm now, Star?” 

Adam lets out a breath. “Yes.” 

“You smell so fucking sweet,” Thief whispers. 

“It’s rude to curse in front of me.” 

A laugh. “Are you going to punish me?” 

Adam turns and their eyes meet. “No, I...I wouldn’t know how to punish a criminal except for jail.” 

“You could deny me your name again, or...stop me before I steal something of more worth.” 

“Like?” Adam asked, breathless. 

He turns Adam and then dips their bodies together. His breath ghosts along Adam’s gland and he bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out. “This.” 

His lips against Adam’s gland are soft, gentle, and sensual at once. Adam clutches to his hair as the alpha licks along his gland obscenely. 

“Ohhhh,” he moans, “This is….wrong.” 

Thief rocks their genitals together and he cries out. “But doesn’t it feel so right?” 

 

He pulls Adam up and the red blush of the alpha’s cheeks makes Adam want to touch. 

“I have to stop before--” 

Thief scents his cheek. “So do I.” 

They part just enough to be too far away. The alpha’s touch to his cheek makes Adam sigh. 

“Goodnight Gorgeous. Are you going to give me away to the Lecters this time?” 

 

Adam touches his hand. “I….don’t know.” 

A smile. “At least you’re honest.” 

He bows in an exaggerated way before he goes to the door though he does not go through without a look back. Adam feels as if he’s being taken apart under his gaze. 

“Your name, sir?” 

Another smile. “I thought you’d already given me one, Star? Thief?” 

“I….” 

Thief blows him a kiss. “Be good, Star. Don’t go courting with another alpha and break my heart just yet.” 

Adam opens his mouth to protest but just as quick as Thief came he leaves. He puts his hand on his mating gland he shudders to feel the swollen wetness there. 

“Oh.” 

He’s broken another rule but in a very unseemly way. 

No kissing. 

Omegas should not allow alphas they’re not married to touch their glands. And a kiss? A lick? Adam feels as if he’s violated some unsaid oath. But the aftermath feels worth the infraction. 

He walks over to pick up the book and put it back on the shelf. The open window gives him pause. Had it been left open by Hannibal or one of his family members? Or did Thief? Adam closes the window and fixes his buttons, collar, and cravat with shaking hands. 

Part of him worries for what the alpha is going to steal and the other for the man himself. 

“If he gets caught,” Adam whispers, wringing his hands, “He…” 

The door opens and Adam jumps in surprise. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Hannibal Lecter glows with happiness now and Adam envies him for it. His stomach is only slightly bulged out to hint at the child within. 

“I apologize.” 

“No need, I know you do not have need for…,” he pauses and inhales, “Was someone here? It smells of alpha.” 

“Yes,” Adam admits, “I...there is someone I’ve been....talking to.” 

Hannibal cocks his head and smiles. “Really? That surprises me. Have you gone back on your father’s rules?” 

“I do not know myself when I’m with him but I also know myself more than anything,” Adam said, “It’s...perplexing.” 

Hannibal walks over to the couch and sits, patting the spot beside him. “Sit with me.” 

Adam pauses. “I should get back.” 

“It is my night, Adam. I insist.” 

He walks over and sits down. “I do not know the alpha’s name.” 

Hannibal’s smile widens. “How is that?” 

“He’s...in shadow when we meet.” 

“But you know him by scent?” 

“Yes, it’s….” 

“Rather like a romantic novel of forbidden romance without consequence.” 

Adam grips tight the arm of the couch. “It frightens me that my body could overtake my brain this way.” 

“Will and I started out similar,” Hannibal sighs, “Though we disliked each other and fought. Our scents and our...bodies...did the work our stubborn selves could not. This man, do you think he’d betray you?” 

 

Adam folds his hands on his lap and squeezes. “I don’t know.” 

Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder. “Then let this go, Adam. I am advising you not to let your body betray you just yet. If you keep letting instinct guide you, it very well could guide you into dangerous places.” 

Adam looks at him. “Those words surprise me, especially from you. You once told me I should not let my father run my life.” 

“Perhaps fatherly instincts are kicking in,” Hannibal jokes, “But I--” 

The door opens and both omegas look to see Will Graham come inside. “Sorry to interrupt, dear, but the Gershwin’s are asking after you.” 

Hannibal sighs. “Duty calls.” 

He moves to stand and Will is there before he even lifts himself up. Adam watches their interaction with a sudden envy he cannot deny. Will smiles at him. “Hello Adam, I hope you’re well.” 

“I’m doing perfectly okay, Will. Thank you for asking.”

Will inhales and frowns. “Was there an alpha here?”

Hannibal crosses the room and takes Will’s hand. 

“Adam has a secret admirer,” he says, “That’s made him lose all his inhibitions.”

“Oh? Most omegas have those then?”

Hannibal grins and kisses his mate’s mark. It’s scandalous, the matching marks they share openly before a proper marriage. Not nearly as scandalous as the babe in Hannibal’s belly but that’s not talked about nearly as much. 

“Apparently. Now let us play nice with my parents’ friends and pretend we’re enjoying ourselves. Goodnight, Adam.”

They leave and Adam follows not long after. He finds his father in the main ballroom talking to Count Lecter, Hannibal’s father. Michel Lecter is an imposing figure, tall, and quite handsome, though severe in temperment. Hannibal shares much of his father’s looks, but has more charm than Michel could dream to have. Adam hasn’t known either man long but prefers Hannibal much over his father. 

“Adam, come say hello to Count Lecter.”

“Hello, sir.”

“Hello, Adam. Enjoying the party? My son is around here somewhere no doubt gallivanting with that alpha of his and showing off.”

“I spoke to Hannibal just now.”

“Ah. Well it was nice talking to you, Michel. Enjoy your evening, I must find my wife.”

He leaves and Adam scans the room as if he’d recognize his alpha at all. 

“Ready to go, son?”

“Yes, I think so.”

They head for their separate carriages and Adam takes the footman’s help up into his. He sits and freezes immediately at the familiar scent. 

Thief was here.

He spots the note buried deep in the cushion and when he reads the words his skin feels bereft of touch. 

Star, 

I sought to leave but was drawn to this carriage by your scent. The fancy insides and light blues remind me of your incandescent eyes. I nearly thought to hide inside it’s confines but must confess I still worry you’ll turn me away. 

The scent of your slick will guide me to pleasure this evening with no true name to shout upon my release. 

You torture me with how much I want you. 

Thief

Adam puts a hand over his hardness and moans. 

“Ohhh,” he sighs, stroking, “Ohhh.”

He could not help his sudden need and put a hand over his mouth to keep his moans quiet as the carriage suddenly starts to move. When he cums and feels his release soak through the trousers of his evening attire he nearly collapses with the force of his pleasure. 

It takes him nearly half the drive to realize he’s broken another rule. 

No unseemly conversation. 

The words stirred a reaction he had been unable to deny but he’s quite certain the rule has been broken. 

Adam feels a scandalous warmth overtake his very being and knows he’ll have to run from the carriage when they stop so his indecence remains unknown. But he wants to do it again. 

He looks out the carriage window and sighs, a small smile on his face. 

Adam cannot wait for the next ball.


	3. Chapter 3

 

He does not have to wait long. 

 

His father seems quite taken with his newfound socialization even after the revelations that several things were stolen from the Lecters not two nights later. The Lecter robbery is a bit more intensive than the others, more destructive, and even Hannibal comes to see Adam after in a strange tizzy. 

 

“My father is acting quite odd,” the omega mutters, sipping the tea Adam gives, “Not as upset as he should be. The thief stole my mother’s most expensive jewels and the family book. He also tore up several photo albums for no apparent reason.” 

 

Adam frowns and his hand shakes as he sips his tea. 

 

When Thief had left him days before he couldn’t remember the alpha seeming angry in any way. 

 

“Do you think you know them? The thief?”    
  


Hannibal looks at him squarely. “No, I don’t think I know them. But perhaps YOU do.” 

 

He pauses with the teacup to his lips. “Me?”    
  


“Yes,” Hannibal mutters, “Your mystery alpha.” 

 

Adam takes a long sip and the fear that overtakes him is terrifying. When he puts the cup down and looks at Hannibal again, his eyes are teary. “I don’t think he’d…” 

 

Hannibal puts his hand on Adam’s knee. “You have little experience with alphas, Adam. You don’t know this man and I did not recognize the scent he left. I know the scent of nearly every alpha in our social circle.” 

 

“What do you want me to do? I…” he tightens his hands into fists, “I don’t know him. I can’t tell you who he is and I don’t…” 

 

“There is a ball at Colonel Crawford’s tomorrow evening. I think he will strike again and I also think he’s your alpha. If you could….entice him and allow me to see him clearly? That would settle this.” 

 

Adam looks at Hannibal and shakes his head. “I don’t think I can do that. I don’t think I want to do that. You can’t make me.” 

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrow as he leans in close to Adam with the teacup in his hand. “Your father would be quite upset to learn you’re having a secret rendezvous with some alpha without being mated. Your reputation and your entire life would be ruined.” 

 

Adam stands up and the teacup falls from Hannibal’s grasp, shattering on the floor. 

 

“Leave now! I don’t like you anymore and I don’t want to be your friend!” 

 

He rushes from the parlor and sees his father come out with Will Graham both with worry in their eyes. 

 

Adam ignores them both and runs to his room, locking the door. 

 

He doesn’t know what to do. 

 

What can he do? 

 

A soft knock makes Adam run to his bed and wrap himself with blankets. “Son? Are you all right?”

 

“Go away!”

 

“Adam, don’t make me get the key.”

 

Adam turns his back to the door and ignores the sounds behind him of the door being unlocked. 

 

“Hannibal has left.”

 

Adam feels his entire body tense up as he waits to be questioned. 

 

“He told me you and he had a tiff but would not tell me what it regarded.”

 

He relaxes and turns to look at his father. “He didn’t?”

 

His father settles on the bed and sighs. “No, I believe he thought it unfriendly to divulge that information. Care to tell me?” 

 

Adam shakes his head. “I just do not like him anymore.” 

 

“He has been the only omega you’ve connected to socially since your mother’s passing. It made me quite happy to see you comfortable with someone besides that night’s sky in the past few months.” 

 

Adam turns away and lays down again. “He told me to do something that offended me.” 

 

“Friends can tell us to do things but that does not mean we have to do them. I’m sure he was only trying to help.”

 

He closes his eyes. “No, he wasn’t.” 

 

“Would you like to go to the ball at the Crawford’s or should I send our regrets?” 

 

Adam lets out a long sigh. He grits his teeth and thinks hard before he answers. 

 

“I want to go.” 

 

He feels his father pat his back through the blanket. “Good, I will send the post now. Are you coming down for dinner?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Okay then, I will see to it that a tray is brought up for you. You know, son...I only ever want what’s best for you. I would never tell you do things that were bad for you nor would I stop you from making a decision on your own merit.” 

 

Adam closes his eyes. “Even if I don’t follow the rules?” 

There’s a pause. 

 

“The rules I gave were for the safety of your virtue and respect among everyone else. There are some bad people who would take advantage of a young omega with money. Blackguards and thieves who would use you for your body or your fortune.” 

 

Adam feels tears on his cheeks. 

 

“I know.” 

 

The sound of his father’s retreat give him leave to release the sobs hidden within, and when he covers his mouth Adam knows his upset is being heard. He covers his face with his hands just as another knock interrupts. 

 

He sniffles. “Yes?” 

 

“Would you like a bath, sir?” 

 

He lays with his back to the door and calls out. “Yes.” 

 

Their servants know better than to look at him after moments like these and when they leave after filling the tub he finally moves. The water is warm and wonderful, a balm to the day’s events and when Adam settles in more his mind goes to Thief again. 

 

Would it feel his warm in the alpha’s naked embrace?   

 

He imagines it now, their naked skin and warm breaths as they come together in an amorous mating. The slick he secretes is plentiful and he opens his eyes fast before he touches himself there, scandalized by his own thoughts. 

 

“Wow,” he whispers, touching his cheeks. 

 

Is this a good thing or a bad thing? He’s unsure but the thought that Thief is having a similar reaction makes him more wet inside. Would the alpha touch his knot and think of him? Adam bites his lip and reaches for the bath oils. He starts to wash and tries to ignore any more horribly sexual thoughts such as these. The oil on his hands is sticky and after a few seconds he starts to wonder if his slick smells good to Thief. He growls in frustration and puts the oil back on the table by his tub. 

 

His father would not know. 

 

No one would. 

 

Adam lays back and lifts his knees before he reaches out to touch his hole. The water makes for a strange sensation as he fingers himself and closes his eyes imagining Thief there instead. He can almost smell the alpha here, hear him, and it does not take long for Adam to succumb to the pleasure. 

 

He opens his eyes after, warm and sated, only to worry again. 

 

What would happen tomorrow? 

 

Hannibal would keep an eye on him and if Thief were to fall into some sort of trap, what then? 

 

The wonderful afterglow from his exploration seems to disappear with his worry and when he finally settles to sleep he still can’t stop thinking about the mystery alpha. 

 

His alpha. 

 

“I will protect you,” Adam whispers, his eyes heavy, “Good or bad, I will not let them take you away.” 


	4. Chapter 4

His dreams that night he hardly remembers but not hours later that no longer matters. He wakes up warm, sticky, and hot. 

Heat. 

There had been signs but in the worry they’d fled his senses. He reaches for his artificial knot and nearly knocks over the bedside table in the want of release. The thoughts of Thief, his smells and his voice makes this particular heat even more intense. 

He gets lost in the pleasure, just shy of what he really needs, and even when his father comes later Adam is so gone he hardly sees him. 

“I will send your regrets.” 

He collapses from exhaust who knows how much later, but the smell of food on a tray makes him ravenous. His instincts to keep strong, filled, and fertile take over as he eats but the lull does not last long. He has not had a heat this strong before in all his life and it’s painful not to have what he needs. 

Adam sobs, tears at his bedsheets like an animal, and is ready to beg for an alpha when the most amazing thing happens. 

“Oh Star, look at you.” 

He turns and stares at the open balcony doors to see his alpha there. 

“Alpha.” 

Adam nearly falls off the bed in his haste to get to Thief but the alpha is quick to catch him. He sobs, tears at his clothes, and rubs scent on every bit of him he can. 

“Please,” he begs, “Please, I need….” 

Thief settles him back on the bed and makes noises that reach right into Adam’s core. 

“I know what you need, Gorgeous. But I can’t, you know I can’t.” 

Adam sobs. “Please, I--” 

“Stop,” Thief whispers, “No begging, Star. Not from you. You open your legs and lay still for me.” 

Adam does as he’s told though he’s confused when Thief settles at the end of his bed. The question dies on his lips when the alpha moves in towards his hole and breathes him in. 

“Please,” he cries, “I need…” 

“I know what you need.” 

The first touch of tongue to his hole makes Adam cry out, arching his back as Thief proceeds to lick at him with a skillful tongue. He cries out when he spills but the alpha does not let up, not for a moment, and before long Adam loses track of how many times he succumbs. 

He doesn’t smell him, not at all, which his muddled mind tells Adam means he’s wearing a rather heavy suppressant. The feel of him more than makes up for the lack of scent and when Adam wakes later after a rather spirited session only to be hand fed he feels much more coherent. 

“You’re here,” he whispers, “How are you here? How did you find me?” 

“Magic,” Thief whispers, “I saw the stars were way too bright tonight above your fancy house and knew this was where you called home. And then they twinkled to tell me you needed me.” 

 

Adam’s sticky with sweat but Thief wipes him down with the cool cloth by the bed. 

“No, really, tell me the truth now. How…?” 

Thief kisses their lips together softly and Adam moans. “Don’t question it, Adam. I’m here and I’m not leaving till this is over.” 

True to his word Thief stays hides away in Adam’s wardrobe when the maids come in to tend to him, and then proceeds to pleasure him in every way but the one he truly needs. He is there a total of two days, reapplying his suppressants every morning, and leaves just before dawn of the third, his mask askew and half covering his face. 

“Your eyes are brown,” Adam whispers, “I did not realize.” 

He kisses him once more. “And yours are blue, so blue. Do not fall in love with another alpha just yet, Adam. Promise me.” 

“How could I?” 

 

Thief smiles. “I’ll see you soon.” 

He climbs down before the sun comes up and it takes longer than it should for Adam to realize Thief now knows his name. 

But he does not know Thief’s. 

The happiness he’d felt the last two nights dashes away and his eyes are teary when he calls out. 

“I need a bath!” 

He doesn’t move when the door opens and watches as the servants bring in water to fill his tub. It’s unseemly to even look at an omega after a heat unless you’re mates and even when he’s given food they don’t make eye contact. 

“Thank you,” he whispers.

They leave after changing his sheets and Adam locks the door when they’re gone. 

He washes off several days worth of sweat and slick, though not very much. Thief had been very good to him the time they spent together and even though he can’t smell the alpha his presence is still palpable. 

Adam fights back tears that fall unbidden as he remembers and the one glaring question looms. 

Why didn’t Thief knot him?

The question follows him throughout the next several days till he comes to one conclusion. 

Thief did not think Adam belonged in his world. 

He was, he knew, the son of a Duke and quite spoiled in his current living conditions. Thief did not seem to like the wealthy and Adam had known nothing else but opulence his entire life. Adam was sure Thief had never gone to balls, never flaunted himself like the alphas he saw at them, and thought little of those who did. 

Adam thought of life as a vagrant, moving in the shadows to steal from the rich and never having a proper home. He wondered if he could do such things and be fulfilled. 

He thinks if he was with Thief maybe he could be.

That’s why he goes to the Chilton costume ball. 

Father regards him in a strange way when he gives a yes on the invite, an almost suspicious look that Adam tries not to feel intimidated by. He doesn’t have care for his father’s rules any longer, though there are two he has yet to break but expects to soon. 

No ingestion of tobacco or liquor products. 

No more than one dance. 

He anticipates another dance or intimate moment with his alpha, yearns for it, and would do almost anything to see him again. 

“You abhor such balls, son. I seem to remember last month you made snide comments on my own wolf costume when the Crawfords had such a soirée.”

Adam takes a deep breath and lets it out with a smile on his face. “I’ve changed my mind. I’d like to wear Mother’s mask.”

He watches his father’s reaction with a sudden ache in his belly. Lying has never been one of Adam’s strong suits but the words flow off easier than ever especially for the smile he gets in return. 

“She’d be delighted to have you do so,” his father says with a hand on his shoulder, “I will at once have it taken out and appropriate dress found to match.” 

The words calm Adam’s aching belly and he waits for his father to return with the mask. He comes back with the box Adam recognizes immediately. Adam opens it slow and his heart aches to see the mask again. 

“She always was the brightest of them all,” his father says. 

Adam lifts the star mask into his hands and puts it over his face. 

“When was the last time she wore it?” 

“Long before we moved here, I think it was in Britain. The Olivier Ball, where…” 

“Where she fell,” Adam finishes, “I am going to look for something to wear.” 

He turns but his father grabs his shoulder before he can go. “You will look splendid wearing it, son. I am so happy you’ve asked to.” 

Adam feels tears burn his eyes and he smiles back at him. “Thank you, Father.” 

The entire walk back to his bedroom Adam reminds himself the Chilton Ball is important for him and Thief. His father need not know what he plans to do or does at all. 

He chooses a white suit with gold inlay that he last wore to a halloween event given by the Lecters last season. The suit goes well with the mask when Adam looks in the mirror and he shivers touching the gold leaf that covers the Star that covers the top half of his face. 

Adam will show him just how easily he fits into his world even if Thief does not come to the costume ball. 

He plans for the next week exactly what he is going to take after speaking to several omegans who know all about the Chilton house. Alpha Duke Chilton has never married but boasts often to every omega he dances with that his mother left behind a fortune in jewelry. Many of them think he must be lying but one omegan girl swears she’s seen the baubles herself. 

“My mother made me go to his house with a chaperone,” she says, “It was pretty but he’s dreadfully boring. The jewels were nice though rather gaudy for my taste.” 

Adam finds a small coin purse he knows can hold small rings or one necklace of considerable amount that fits in the inner pocket of his coat. 

He can do this.

He knows he can do this.


	5. Chapter 5

The night of Chilton’s Ball comes faster than ever before amidst talk of another break in at the Lecter Estate. More keepsakes were destroyed and Simoneta’s wedding ring was taken while they slept. Adam expects Hannibal to tell his father of his rendezvous with Thief but nothing comes from him. 

He knows they will have to see each other tonight and dreads the encounter. 

Father looks disappointed when he wants separate coaches again but he reminds him of why. 

“The pipe, Father. I cannot abide by the stench.” 

Father chuckles. “It is a vice I will not be able to break, I’m afraid. Go on now, Son. I will be right behind you.” 

The ride is farther than the Renoir’s and even further than the Lecter’s, which makes the sight of Chilton’s home even more of a disappointment. Adam frowns at the size of it, rather small and not very opulent at all. 

“Are you certain this is his?” 

The coachman nods. “I’m quite sure, young sir. All the other coaches are here, see?” 

 

Adam looks and sees that yes many coaches are here he recognizes including that of Hannibal Lecter whose silver coach has a large H on the side. “Yes I see.” 

He does not wait for his father and heads inside only to be pleasantly surprised at how much more rich the interior seems to be. The ball is in full swing already so soon with several couples dancing merrily. He stops at the edge of the dancefloor and sighs imagining himself there with his mystery alpha. 

“You sigh like a man with unrequited love in his heart.” 

Adam tenses at the sound of Hannibal’s voice. “No, I do not. I have no such emotion in my heart at all.” 

Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder. “Your mask is very fetching, Adam. Several alphas I’ve passed have asked me who you are.” 

Adam blushes. “Surely, you jest. No alphas ever ask of me as they know my reputation already.” 

“Look for yourself.” 

He looks up and sees several unfamiliar eyes his way. “Oh.” 

“You should expect to be wooed thoroughly,” Hannibal says, “Perhaps by the right alpha this time.” 

Adam moves away from him. “You do not know the right alpha for me.” 

“I know it’s him,” Hannibal says, the dark black mask on his face making him seem a demon, “I just know. Father is frantic with worry and Mother lost her ring!” 

Adam shakes his head. “I have nothing to say to you.” 

He rushes away and crashes into someone without apologizing. The room feels too warm with such sudden panic that he rushes up the stairs without thought to being seen. 

It’s sheer luck the first room he finds is the bedroom. 

Chilton has gold satin everything in a comical way, the sight in which makes Adam think he must be compensating for something lesser about himself. The jewelry is not hard to find much to his delight and when he opens the box there is a rather large diamond ring that calls to him. He puts it in his purse and leaves without pause. There is no one by the stairs and he breathes a sigh of relief when he enters the dining room. 

“Son! Come here!” 

Adam turns to see his father in talk with someone he does not recognize. The man is taller than both he and his father by far, dressed all in black, and wears a wolf mask. His smile makes Adam shiver as he gets closer. 

“Adam, this is Nigel Ibansescu,” Father says, “He is a importer of...what was it again?” 

 

The tall man takes Adam’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Jewels.” 

Adam loses his breath at the man’s voice. 

It’s Thief. 

“Oh yes,” Father says with a chuckle, “I do believe the two of you would get along swimmingly or perhaps just a single dance?” 

Thief smiles at him. “Would you like to dance, Omega Raki?” 

Adam nods. “Yes, I would.” 

Father seems surprised at his easy answer but off they go, Thief at this back while he leads Adam through the crowd. “Do not give me away, Star,” he purrs, “Lecter already seems to have caught my scent.” 

They turn and stare at each other before the music starts for the next waltz. “I will not,” Adam says, “Nigel.” 

Nigel lets out a sigh as he pulls Adam into a hold. “You say my name again I will not hesitate to take you here and now. Much more sensual speech has not moved my lower half so, Star.” 

Adam feels like he might swoon, his cheeks red. “I will wait for privacy then, Alpha.” 

His heart warms when Nigel laughs just as they start to move. 

The dance is slow and they should not be so close but Adam cannot help the need to smell him. He opens his coat halfway through and inhales the scent. “Your scent makes me weak.” 

“As does yours to me, Adam. I have fantasized over and over about tasting you again.” 

 

Adam lets out a desperate whimper and feels slick down the back of his trousers. “Why didn’t you claim me? Why…” 

Nigel dips him down just slightly and whispers close to his ear. “You know why.” 

Adam clutches at his coat when they are upright again. “I have a gift for you in my front pocket.” 

He sees the way his alpha’s eyes grow wide at the feel of the coin purse but Nigel does not move to take his prize. “Are you mad?” he growls, turning Adam round again, “You stole from the host? Did they see you?” 

 

“No one did,” he promises, “I just...I can be just like you. I can. Please don’t keep me at arm’s length.” 

The song ends and Nigel takes his hand to kiss it. “Put it back, Star. Just put it back and go home. You’re not meant to live a thief’s life and never will be.” 

Adam’s eyes fill with tears. “But…!” 

Nigel takes off into the crowd and Adam rushes after him, desperate to see where he goes. He bumps into someone and they grab at his coat roughly. “Was that him?” Hannibal growls, “The man in black? Ibanescu your Father called him. WAS IT?” 

Adam can’t speak he’s so upset but Hannibal still yells. “TELL ME!” 

“Hannibal, STOP!” WIll yells, “Leave him be, can’t you see?” 

The entire room seems to stare at him and Adam rushes from the room out into the garden. 

He pulls off his mask and falls in front of the roses to sob his broken heart away. 

“Are you all right?” 

Adam looks up to see the man of the house himself, Alpha Chilton. “No, I am not.” 

His smarmy smile makes Adam’s skin crawl. “I’m certain I can help, if you let me.” 

“No one can help me.” 

“I saw you with Lecter,” Chilton says, “Pay him no mind, his type think they’re the best of us all. Rulers of the entire civilization just because of what family they happened to be born into. I think…” 

Adam blinks. 

“Of course.” 

He stands up on wobbly legs and wipes his pants off. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I think I know what this is all about,” Adam says with a smile, “Thank you for helping me.” 

Chilton seems confused but Adam leaves before he can ask any more questions. He finds his Father just as he goes back inside. “Son, what happened? I heard there was an incident with Hannibal? And even Lord Ibanescu?” 

Adam smiles. “I know what to do now, Father I just know.” 

He drops the ring into a cup on his way out and hides it in the bushes. Father still demands to know what’s wrong but Adam says nothing. 

His mind is elsewhere, thinking hard at connections that he should have thought of all along but knew would be easier now that Thief had a name. 

Who was Nigel Ibanescu? 

 

Hannibal and Will are outside their home when Adam arrives and he can see the alpha looks a bit sheepish while the omega glares. 

“Hannibal? What is the meaning of this?” 

“That is what I want to know,” he spits out, “Your son has some answers for me, Duke. If you’d permit us to share the parlor for a moment?” 

“Son, is that okay with you?” 

 

Adam nods. “Yes.” 

All three of them head inside and Will closes the door as he is last to enter. The mated pair sit on the large couch while Adam sits on the chaise. 

“Was it him?” 

 

“Yes,” Adam whispers, taking off his mask, “It was him.” 

“Your father said he told him his name was Ibanescu. My father’s face turned white when I told him the name. Do you know why?” 

Adam looks at the mask in his hands. “No, I learned the name tonight just as you did.” 

“He would not tell me,” Hannibal says and puts a hand on his belly, “This whole business is making me quite ill and I cannot get that man’s scent out of my memory. It’s like…” 

“How long have your parents been married?” Adam asks. 

Will squeezes Hannibal’s hand before he answers. “Just a year before I was born, so twenty seven years.” 

Adam sighs. “That’s what I assumed. I’m not sure yet, but I think I might know why he’s targeting your house.” 

“Why?” 

“You and he may be brothers from another mother,” Adam guesses, “I thought of it after Chilton spoke this evening. He keeps going after your house most of all and destroying happy memories. I think his grudge is….immense.” 

“My father would never!” 

“I may be wrong,” Adam says, standing, “But I don’t think I am. Talk to your father, Hannibal. If he says no then disregard my wild idea.” 

Hannibal stands and Will smiles at Adam sadly. “You looked quite happy tonight,” the alpha says, “When you were dancing.” 

“I was,” Adam whispers.

The pair leave and Adam moves to head for his room but his father’s voice stops him. 

“You knew him,” Father says, “Ibanescu.” 

Adam pauses before he answers. “Yes. We’ve met before.” 

“Have you been ruined, son?” 

 

He turns and smiles at his father sadly. “For anyone but him? Yes.” 

Adam places his mother’s mask in the box on his bedside table and starts to undress with shaking hands. His night to prove himself turned into anything but and now he knew not where Nigel may be. He undresses, gets under the quilt, and just blows out the candle when a noise on his balcony alarms him. 

He sits up just as the balcony doors open. 

“You silly thing,” Nigel sighs, “What am I going to do now?” 

Adam can’t bring himself to move but the alpha sits on the edge of his bed so he need not have to. 

“I’m sorry.”

“They know my name now,” he mumbles, taking Adam’s hand, “And I heard Lecter yelling a bit too loud on how he could never have a thief for a brother. I know that had to be your mind not his.”

Adam squeezes his hand. “Is it true then? You’re a Lecter?”

Nigel reaches over to strike the match lighting up the room when it touches the candlewick. 

Adam gasps loud enough to make him smile. 

“You tell me.”

Nigel looks very much the Lecter with the same determined chin, regal nose, and sandy blonde hair. It’s only his eyes that seem different: the brown of them almost black in their intensity. 

“Yes you are.”

He puts Adam’s hand on his cheek. “He left us alone and in poverty, Star. My mother died sick and in pain while that man gorged himself on honied hams while draped in gold. Do I not have right to be angry?”

Adam’s head spins with the new information. 

“Yes, you do,” he says, “But….I don’t think this is the best way to…”

Nigel puts his hand on Adam’s cheek. “He refused my letters and denied me his name. This is the ONLY way. He needs to be pay for what he did to us.” 

Adam leans into the touch and breathes in Nigel’s scent. “I don’t want to lose you now that I’ve found you.” 

The smile Nigel gives is cocksure and fond. “You will not,” he promises, leaning in so close Adam can almost taste his kiss. 

“I don’t believe you,” Adam said, “And I don’t know why you’re here. You told me I wasn’t meant for a thief’s life and you’re a thief so that would mean I’m not---” 

His words were cut short by a kiss, hungry and desperate, that takes his breath away even before he could truly appreciate the feeling. Nigel gently pushes him back onto the bed and breaks their kiss, staring deep into Adam’s eyes. 

“If I ran away from all this, ended the war on Lecter and took off to parts unknown….would you join me?” 

“Yes,” Adam said without hesitation, “Without a moment’s doubt I’d follow you anywhere.” 

Nigel presses a kiss to his gland and Adam shivers. “I’d ruin you.” 

“Please do so,” Adam whispers, reaching up and running fingers through his hair, “I want no other since that first night, Thief. I want to break every rule with you.” 

Nigel lifts his head. “Rules? What rules?” 

“My father gave me rules when I presented as an omega for the first time in public. Five rules, to be exact. I’ve broken three of them with you already. Wait, four.” 

He takes Adam’s hand and brings it to his lips. “Just four? What types of rules are these? The omegan guide to being a good boy?” 

Adam licks his lips. “Father did not want me taken advantage of by blackguards and thieves after my dowry.” 

Nigel’s smile fades. “I do not want your money, Star. You do know that, I hope?” 

“Yes,” Adam whispers, “You want me. I can smell it even now and would let you do what you wished if only you asked.” 

“I won’t ask,” Nigel whispers, kissing his cheek, “What are these rules?” 

“No unsupervised rendezvous, no kissing, no unseemly conversation, no more than one dance, and no ingestion of liquors or tobacco products.” 

A chuckle against his skin makes Adam smile. “All but the cigar and some wine? I feel rather disappointed there aren’t more salacious rules for the future.” 

Adam pushes back on him and they look into each other’s eyes. “Will there be a future? Are you running away or is that just---?” 

Nigel puts a finger to his lips. “I have no clues as to what the future will hold, Star. Will you wait for me a little longer?” 

He nods and Nigel kisses his hand once more before he stands. Adam notes the perfect fit of his suit and his mind lingers on what’s beneath so that he feels slick down his backside. Nigel turns with a smile. “You tempt me, Adam Raki. You tempt me so I can hardly stand to leave.” 

Adam lets out a breath. “Take me with you.” 

“In due time, my darling. In due time. Goodnight, Star. Dream of me and that happy future.” 

He can hardly say it back before his thief was gone. 

Adam blows out the candle by his bedside and lays down in the dark for far too long as fears build in his mind of things to come. He falls asleep with tears in his eyes and Nigel’s scent in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

His father won’t look at him the next morning over breakfast, his shame at Adam’s indiscretions hard to take. 

 

“Please tell me that you have still kept your innocence. Tell me you didn’t let that man sully you forever.”

 

Adam wrings his hands. “I’m still quite the virgin, Father, but I’m not untouched.”

 

Michael Raki, Duke of York, looks so disappointed Adam feels sick. “There will be no more balls this season for either of us and I will begin preparations for the best arrangement I can find for you.”

 

“I don’t want—“

 

“You have very little say in what happens any longer, Adam. Your judgment is clouded.”

 

Adam pushes back from the table and slams his hands down hard. “As if I had any say at all before now!”

 

He stalks across the dining room and up the stairs. 

 

The inside of his room feels much like a prison now and each breath he takes aches in his chest. He sits on the bed and the tears start to flow just thinking of the loveless mating his father seems now determined to subject him to. 

 

He lays on his bed and shakes with anger, the distress building in him so deep Adam bites his tongue to quiet the sound of his cries. 

 

The very idea of another alpha, of anyone, touching him intimately makes him physically ill. 

 

Would Nigel forget him once he’s mated and fly off to parts unknown forever? Or would he be arrested by the constable for his crimes while Hannibal’s father gets to keep quiet about the secret of his parentage? 

 

Adam’s hand shakes as he sits up, his entire body heavy while he goes to his closet. There inside are the many ornate outfits of a duke’s son and he hates every single one of them. He imagines his arranged alpha will be someone of note, a marquis or even just one of the sons of a business acquaintance. 

 

Father would not want him stuck in poverty. 

 

He pulls starts to pull down everything in his closet slowly, each expensive fabric falling to the floor with a satisfying noise until he’s yanking in a frenetic panic. When the closet is bare he laughs, tears obscuring his vision, and slides to the floor in a heap. He lays there crying quietly to himself till darkness falls after ignoring every offer of food till he’s lightheaded. It’s then that Adam realizes something he should’ve all along. 

 

He is in love with Nigel. 

 

The mysterious alpha he knows nothing about but loves so deeply he can hardly breathe just thinking of losing him. He runs his hand over the rug by his bed, the effect a calming one, and wonders if Nigel will come to him again. 

 

Will he save him from this fate? 

 

He starts to recite in his mind the constellations in order of their discovery and finds himself unable to continue past the first four. 

 

Even the stars can’t help him now. 

 

Adam moves to stand and feels slightly unstable, gripping around in the dark before he finds his bed. He wipes his nose and sighs quietly. 

 

What a horrible fate it is to be born an omega waiting forever to be saved by an alpha. 

 

He blinks and suddenly stands with a renewed purpose. 

 

Who said he has to wait? 

 

Why can he not go after Nigel himself? Plead his case? 

 

Adam lights the candle by his bed and feels around for his coin purse. He has enough to get him a night’s stay at any decent lodging if he fails in his mission and then he has no idea what he’ll do. 

 

He stuffs the coins in his pocket and searches until he finds the only other thing he might need. 

 

Father rarely ever gives him traditional omegan gifts like others receive though oftentimes presents him with alphan ones. Like the small knife Adam was so excited for on his last birthday. He folds and conceals it in his other pocket before walking to the balcony. 

 

The drop down looks immense from up top but he knows Nigel made it and so can he. 

 

The stones that cover the back of their estate jut out just enough for handholds and while he shakes with fear the whole way down Adam does not stop. 

 

He cannot. 

 

The last foot or so he tumbles off into the grass but is perfectly fine. 

 

The night air feels freeing and he walks towards the stables thankful that the hands won’t be there till morning. He saddles up his most favorite, Orion, and takes off into the woods. 

He knows the way to Hannibal’s home from here having ridden with him several times and from there he can head for the Banner District. 

 

Banner was once prime for a reinvention back when Adam was still quite young. His father was one of the biggest supporters and even hoped to start a business venture but the idea quickly faded. Now it was home to many bordellos and gambling dens, which is where Adam thinks Nigel would hide. 

 

Or so he hopes. 

 

Adam makes it to Hannibal’s, which is much closer to town, and leaves Orion there in hopes she will be taken care of. He walks into the upper east side and hails a hansom cab that takes him just where he wants to go. 

 

“Are you sure this is where you want to be son?” the driver asks. 

 

“Yes, it is.”    
  


He can feel stares the minute he gets down and scans the buildings around him for lodging. There is very little signage and he tries not to meet the eyes of the passersby but after a block knows someone is following. 

 

The clip clop of shoes is quite alarming but Adam speeds up, fearful but determined not to let this deter him. 

 

Nigel has to be here somewhere. 

 

He knows it. 

 

Adam takes a few more steps before someone starts to walk beside him. 

 

The man is wearing a suit at least three seasons out of style and his hair has a bit too much shine to it. He smiles at Adam and tips his hat. “Hey there.” 

 

“Hello,” he says. 

 

“Are you lost, darlin? Cuz I’m awful sure you don’t belong here.” 

 

Adam shakes his head and sticks a hand in his pocket to touch the knife. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

 

“You don’t look fine, omega,” the man says, “And you definitely--” 

 

The man touches his arm just as they pass by an alleyway and Adam reacts, twisting the alpha back against the brick. He pulls out his small knife and hisses. 

 

“Do not touch me, sir. I am spoken for by someone who would be very unhappy that you--” 

 

“What in the hell is going on here?” 

 

Adam turns at the sound of Nigel’s voice and drops his knife. “Nigel,” he sighs, lightheaded, “I found you.” 

 

“Star? What--” 

 

He falls forward into Nigel’s arms and blinks just as the light goes out from his world. When he wakes it’s in a small room that smells highly of Nigel, and the comfort in that is immediate. 

 

“Star that was a very stupid thing to do, coming here.” 

 

Adam buries his nose into Nigel’s pillow and inhales deeply. “I had little choice.” 

 

Nigel is knelt in front of the fireplace when he looks back at him. “What’s happened?” 

 

Adam sits up and still feels the room spin. “Do you have anything to eat? I feel lightheaded and wrong.”    
  


He stands and comes to lay on the bed beside him, the worry in his face genuine. “I can order from the bar below but first you need to tell me what your words mean.”    
  


Adam’s lip quivers when he looks into Nigel’s eyes before he tries to speak so he looks away instead. “Father is going to marry me off now that he knows of you. He told me just this morning.” 

 

Nigel’s takes hold of Adam’s left hand. 

 

“He thinks it will get out that I’ve been in close quarters with you so this is for the best.” 

 

“For the best?” Nigel chuckles, “These fucking rich folk think that they can just rule lives and not suffer any consequences of their own. Treat people like trash to be given way or sold like a shiny new hat.” 

 

Adam can’t look at him. 

 

“My father loves me.” 

 

Nigel pulls him hard and Adam stumbles back, turning to look into his eyes. “Your father thinks you’re a little boy who needs to be given rules in order to survive. Fuck him and fuck his goddamn rules! You don’t need to listen to him!” 

 

Adam shakes his head and lets out a sob. “But you won’t be with me! What else is there for me to do? I’m not an alpha! I can’t do ANYTHING that I want to do without one!” 

 

Nigel puts a hand on his cheek. “Just run away,” he whispers, “Just---” 

 

Adam pulls away and stands. “Where? I can’t---I’m a trophy to be won! I’m not strong and I’m….no one ever wanted me before you. No one wants me now unless they’re paid! I…” 

 

He grips his belly and bends in for the pain is too much. 

 

Nigel rushes across the bed and grabs him hard, pulling Adam into his arms. He smells of tobacco, liquor, sandalwood, and alpha. 

 

His alpha. 

 

“I won’t let him take you.” 

 

Adam looks up at him, his vision blurry. “But you said you’d ruin me.” 

 

Nigel smiles. “Better me than some fucking rich dandy who doesn’t love you.” 

 

The words make Adam whimper as he grabs hold of Nigel’s neck, hungry for him so that he can hardly breathe. They kiss like starving men, all tongues and teeth, until Adam’s dizziness is too much for him to take. 

 

“I love you, Nigel,” he whispers, “And I want to make love with you but I’m quite famished.” 

 

Nigel laughs and kisses him again, his taste an addiction Adam never wants to stop. 

 

“So am I, Star. We better get our strength up before we exhaust ourselves entirely, yeah?” 

 

Adam nods. 

 

Nigel takes his hand and kisses it softly. “Stay here, I shall return with a meal fit for this night.” 

 

He lays back on the bed and Nigel winks rakishly as he leaves. 

 

Adam’s insides flutter in anticipation and he feels lightheaded for reasons other than lack of food. He looks around the room and spots bits of Nigel, a pile of books on the thin dresser and what looks to be a cigarette case on the floor. He spots a small book near the window and gets up in spite of his unsteadiness to read its title. 

 

There is no title just an embossed cover of a tree, and when Adam touches it he feels how rough the outer edge seems. He flips it open and sees words written in a messy haste that make him close it again. 

 

The words repeat themselves in his mind over and over until Nigel returns, setting the book back where it lay to return to the bed.

 

_ I’ve decided I’m going to kill my father.  _


	7. Chapter 7

He tries to hide his upset but Nigel’s frown when he arrives makes him realize he is not a very good actor. 

 

“What’s happened?” 

 

Nigel sets down a tray of food and the smell makes Adam’s stomach growl. “Nothing.” 

 

“Star…” 

 

Adam swallows past any fears he may have. 

 

This is the one person who would never hurt him, not intentionally, and he has no reason to fear repercussions. 

 

“I apologize but I read a bit of your journal.” 

 

Nigel smiles and holds out his hand. “That’s perfectly all right. Now, come and--” 

 

“Are you really going to kill him?” 

 

The smile fades and Nigel’s hand drops with his gaze. “You should not have seen that, Adam. I apologize but it wasn’t for your eyes.” 

 

Adam stands and walks to Nigel where he reaches out to touch his cheek. 

 

“You’re going to be my mate. Nothing about you could scare me.” 

 

“I’m not a good man.”    
  


“Yes, you are.” 

 

Nigel meets his eyes and sighs. “If I were, I’d let you get married to some horrible rich dandy who could shower you with--” 

 

Adam presses a finger to his lips. “I want no one else.” 

 

His words make Nigel smile and take Adam’s hands in his to kiss them. “I do not deserve you.” 

 

“Maybe so, sir,” Adam teases, “But you have me.” 

 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” 

 

Nigel keeps hold of his left hand and gestures to a small table by the window.  

 

“Please.” 

 

Adam waits until he sits to again speak even as he watches Nigel set apart their plates. 

 

“You have not yet answered my question, Alpha.” 

 

Nigel does not look up, nor does he speak, until he takes the first bite of what looks like fish. 

 

“That man deserves all the pain in the natural world, Adam,” he whispers, “My mother, the silly thing, loved him till her dying breath and spoke of him as if he were this being who would save us from poverty and hunger. When she died and they put me in that place….” 

 

Adam reaches across the table and takes his wrist. 

 

“Killing would be too good for him,” he says simply, “Would it not be better to ruin him instead?” 

 

Nigel blinks and the deep sadness that had seemed like a wound now starts to dissolve before Adam’s eyes. 

 

“How do we do that, Star?” 

 

“You can go to his son’s wedding and inform the ton as to who you are. An audience would be best for his downfall. His wife would hate him, his son would disown him, and he would be much less of a man in everyone’s eyes.” 

 

Nigel takes Adam’s hand and brings it to his lips. The touch makes Adam shiver and he continues to kiss across to his open palm till he stops to smile. “I was a fool to keep you so far from my arms.” 

 

Adam feels slick run down his legs. “Yes,” he sighs, “But I’m here now and yours for the taking.” 

 

Nigel smiles and lets his hand go to walk across the room. Adam doesn’t quite understand why he’s going to the closet but when he pulls out a bottle the reason becomes clear. 

 

“I think this calls for a toast.” 

 

He digs out two mugs and sets one for each of them when he sits again. 

 

“I’m very sexually excited,” Adam whispers, “Are you?” 

 

Nigel pours liquor into Adam’s cup and then his own. His eyes darken and he licks his lips. 

 

“Every time I stand within inches of you my body aches to be inside.”

 

The words make Adam’s insides flutter and he lets out a soft whimper. “I find I am no longer hungry.” 

 

Nigel’s eyes never leave his own when he cuts a bit of fish off. He stabs it with his fork before he holds it up for Adam to eat. “I want you to be strong enough to handle what comes next, Adam. Take a bite.” 

 

The taste of the fish seems much more when it’s from Nigel’s hand, and for the next few minutes Adam is fed the entirety of the alpha’s plate. He leans forward with each bite, wet with growing need, and when the last bit is gone Nigel takes the utensil in past his lips to taste the remnants left behind by Adam’s mouth. 

 

He sets his fork down on the empty plate and holds up his mug. “We still need to toast, do we not?” 

 

Adam’s hand shakes as he picks up his own mug. “Are you not hungry, Thief?” 

 

Nigel grins. “Not for fish.” 

 

They clink their mugs and Adam takes his first sip of liquor. It’s sweeter than he expects, like just picked fruit. 

 

“How does it taste?” 

 

“Sweet.” 

 

“I thought you’d like something sweet instead of bitter.” 

 

Adam sets the mug down. “I’ve broken my last rule,” he whispers, “Father would be scandalized.” 

 

“Especially when he learns I’ve taken all the benefits.” 

 

He squeezes his thighs together and the ache in him grows. “Nigel, I--”    
  


“Stand up for me, darling,” Nigel whispers, “I want to see you.” 

 

“See me how?” 

 

“Without a single piece of cloth hiding your body from me.” 

 

His legs feel unsteady when he stands and moves out from the table. Nigel’s eyes rake him in and Adam lets out a soft sigh as he starts to undress. The scandal of this, of them, makes him more wet than it should. 

 

Omegas don’t desire this much. 

 

Or feel this deeply. 

 

They belong to their alphas and fulfill that alphas whims not their own. 

 

But Adam thinks perhaps he and Nigel share the same whims. 

 

The same desires. 

 

He lets drop the last bit of clothes and stands nude in Nigel’s presence for the first time. 

 

No covers blocking the alpha’s view. 

 

No heat to excuse Adam’s need. 

 

“Nigel,” he whimpers. 

 

Nigel comes up to him and touches Adam’s gland with his palm, making him shiver. 

 

“You shine so bright at this moment, my Star. So bright, and so beautiful.” 

 

Adam kisses him without words, pulling at his clothes as they walk backwards to the bed. He needs him, craves him, and when Nigel’s lower half is exposed the sight of his hardness drives Adam wild. 

 

“Please,” he cries, “Oh please.” 

 

Nigel pulls off his shirtsleeves with an animal like growl, ripping the fabric in two and letting it fall to the bedside. Skin to skin Adam’s full body shudders, lifting up to groan as they touch together. 

 

“I love you,” Adam whispers, “I love you so I can hardly stand it.” 

 

“Star,” Nigel groans, “You must stop talking or I will not be able to hold myself back.” 

 

Adam pulls on his neck and their mouths are so close he can feel the alpha’s breath. 

 

“Don’t,” he says, “I want all of you, Nigel. Give me all of you.” 

 

Nigel presses lips down his body and Adam’s skin feels aflame with every kiss. His slick gushes out in excess and he feels sweat drip down his brow as Nigel parts his legs. 

 

“It has been too long since I’ve tasted you.” 

 

“Oh,” Adam gasps, shaking as Nigel’s tongue comes against his waiting hole. 

 

The deep plunge as he presses in makes Adam cry out and move against his tongue while Nigel sups at the fountain of slick he’s emitting. He moves against his tongue and Nigel pulls against his hips, his hunger so deep Adam feels the start to his perfect pleasure begin. 

 

“Nigel, please,” he says, “Please, inside. I need you.” 

 

Nigel pulls back and Adam shudders as he moves hands up his legs. “You are certain you’re ready?” 

 

Adam nods. “I have been ready for a very long time.” 

 

He smiles and places a pillow under Adam before pressing the hardness of him against Adam’s waiting wet hole. He leans in and presses a kiss to Adam’s mouth just before thrusting inside. The thick of him makes Adam cry out, his deep moan continuous while Nigel moves out again only to rock back in. This is what the mated omegas twitter about behind their fans, pink cheeked and sow eyed. The feeling of perfect connection, love, and rightness that Adam knows he can never feel with anyone else. 

 

Nigel pulls his mouth back and they both catch breath while he sucks at Adam’s neck. 

 

“You are so tight,” Nigel gasps, “I have not felt this perfection before in all my life.” 

 

“Nigel,” he gasps, as his hardness seems to swell with each perfect thrust, “Bite me, please. Please claim me.” 

 

Nigel presses kisses to both sides of his neck, his huffed breath and sweat so close it overwhelms Adam’s senses. 

 

He pulls out again and hits Adam’s inner pleasure with such accuracy he cries out. 

 

“Mine,” Nigel growls, “You are now and will always be mine, darling. Do you hear me?” 

 

“Yes, Thief,” Adam sighs, “Yes, yes, yes!” 

 

He bites hard to Adam’s gland as he starts in a frenzy even as his knot starts to swell. Adam’s eyes fill with tears as he latches onto Nigel’s neck, the taste of blood and the fullness inside the last thing he feels before everything dims. 

 

When he wakes Nigel is still inside him, his thick knot binding them together. 

 

“That was the most intense pleasure I have ever experienced.” 

 

Nigel kisses his mating mark and chuckles. “As it should be.” 

 

He leans back and Nigel captures his mouth in a lazy kiss that feels just as right as everything else. They lay against each other after they part mouths, legs a tangle while Nigel’s knot pulses inside still, and Nigel tightens his arms around Adam. 

 

“Would you like a ceremony?” 

 

“A wedding?” Adam asks, “I have never cared for weddings. Though my father will want one, if he doesn’t attempt to duel you for my virtue.” 

 

Nigel grins against his cheek. “I would win.” 

 

“Yes, you no doubt would. I prefer my Father and you both very much alive.” 

 

Nigel kisses his mouth again. “And out of jail.” 

 

“Yes,” Adam whispers, “I don’t want you to be caught for careless reasons. No one yet has proved you’ve done a thing, have they?” 

 

He shakes his head. “No one hardly knows I exist outside of the few I spoke to at that ball. For all intents and purposes--” 

 

A commotion outside makes Nigel pause and when the door flies open they both stare in shock at the intruder. 

 

Hannibal’s surprise is obvious by the wide stare he gives. 

 

“Adam, you’ve….” 

 

“Mated,” Adam says, “And are still if you count the pulses of semen inside me while Nigel’s member attempts to breed me. Though I cannot get pregnant outside of heats.” 

 

Nigel presses his face against Adam’s chest and chuckles. 

 

“I will just….leave you to that. Please come out when the knot goes down.” 

 

He turns to leave and a man comes inside. “Sorry, brother. I tried to stop him.” 

 

Nigel laughs. “It’s fine, brother. Just keep him occupied.” 

 

The man grins and tips his hat before he leaves. 

 

“Who was that man?” 

 

“My friend from home,” Nigel says, kissing his chest, “Darko. He sold the jewels for me, you know.” 

 

Adam sighs. “Is he a good thief?” 

 

“The worst,” Nigel laughs, “But he can sell stolen items better than anyone.” 

 

“Hmm...that’s nice. Hannibal is going to be difficult.” 

 

“Yeah, I imagine he is. But that look on his face was very much worth the interruption.” 

 

Nigel’s knot goes down not long after and Adam feels very weak so he just lays while Nigel cleanses him of their mating. He helps Adam to redress and follows him from their room into the bar. 

 

Hannibal sits in the far back corner, his large stomach hard to miss. 

 

“Will does not know you’re here.” 

 

“No,” he says, then looks at Nigel with scorn, “I would prefer we meet alone.” 

 

Adam takes Nigel’s hand. “He is my mate now, Hannibal, just as Will is your own. Whatever you have come to say you can say to us both.” 

 

Nigel sits down beside Adam and keeps an arm around his waist. 

 

Hannibal looks between the two of them. “I found your horse Orion in my stables,” he says, “I assume that was on purpose.” 

 

“It seemed the best place to leave him and assure he stayed safe,” Adam says, “No purpose at all but that.” 

 

“I thought perhaps the thief had absconded with you and it was a clever cry for help.” 

 

Nigel smiles. “Yet you did not alert your mate or anyone else to the trouble.” 

 

Hannibal’s lip curls. “I may be an omega but I am not entirely helpless and--” 

 

“Will would not have let you come here if you asked.” 

 

They all stare for far too long as the sounds of the bar go on around them. Adam imagines Will must be frantic by now but as the man was once a tracker it will not be hard to locate Hannibal by scent alone. He wonders if Hannibal will tell his father and thinks perhaps he will. 

 

“No,” Hannibal says finally, “But Will is not my keeper. Nor is this...alpha...of yours.” 

 

Adam squeezes Nigel’s hand under the table when he feels him start to tense. 

 

“You know in your heart exactly what he is.” 

 

Hannibal looks at him cooly. “Yes, I do. A thief and a blackguard who has wormed his way into my friend’s heart with pinpoint accuracy. I pity both you and your future children, if you are able to have one before this man is h---” 

 

Adam slaps him across the face and Hannibal rears back. 

 

“Don’t be a fool,” he hisses, “You know what I speak of. One look at him and the truth is there.” 

 

The paleness of Hannibal’s cheek against the red of the slap mark is quite telling. 

 

“Your delusions are noted, Adam. Please disinvite yourself to my wedding. Good luck with the path you’ve chosen.” 

 

He stands and starts for the door just as it opens to reveal his mate. Will looks to them both with such deep scorn that Adam shivers. Nigel pulls him close and kisses his cheek. 

 

“I would not let either of them hurt you.” 

 

“I know,” he says, “It is not me I worry for.” 

 

He turns Adam’s cheek and the love in his eyes warms Adam to his omega core. 

 

“I am quite clever and not as careless as you might think I’ve been. Don’t worry for me, Star. Let us go to bed and dream of our future.” 

 

“I think that sounds like a very good idea.” 


	8. Chapter 8

They fall into bed fast after the encounter with Hannibal and Will, arms tight around each other all through the night and into morning. Adam feels Nigel’s hardness at the back of him when he wakes and they make love slowly this time, each thrust hitting the perfect place inside that makes Adam’s body shine and when he knots him Nigel bites just hard enough to reopen his wound. 

He hopes they can wake every morning this way, but worries that this may be the only one. 

They bathe together after and dress just as a knock comes to the door. 

Darko stands there with a telling expression and a note. 

“What is it?” 

He hands Nigel the note and leaves without a word. 

The note is not in an envelope and Adam watches Nigel read with such fear his distress cry seems imminent. “What is it?” 

“It’s from the old man,” Nigel whispers, “He wants to see me.” 

Adam walks over to him and takes the note. 

Your determination to steal that which you feel I’ve taken from you is amusing but if you’d really like to get the answers you seek it’s not the best choice of action. 

Meet me in Charing Station at eleven o’clock and come alone. 

Unless you want the omega to hear it all. 

Then feel free to bring him too. 

Count Lecter IV

He looks at Nigel and the fear he sees is confusing. “Hear what all?” Adam asks, “I thought he had no idea you existed.” 

Nigel takes the note and sets it on the table before he turns to Adam with a grin. 

“Oh he knew, Star,” Nigel says, pulling him in close, “He just didn’t care one damn bit.” 

Their bond is not yet strong enough that Adam can feel more than a base connection to Nigel but he knows the words are a half truth. 

“You’re lying to me,” Adam says, “I can feel it.” 

Nigel touches his cheek. “I’m a bad man, darling, as I’ve said. There are things I’ve done….” 

“Nothing he could say would make me turn you away.” 

“That’s all well and good to say now, Adam. You know nothing and I….” 

Adam pulls on his shirt fronts and presses their noses together. “Tell me.” 

“I’ve done more than steal trinkets and ruin photo books,” Nigel whispers, “I….I cannot...I….” 

“Alpha,” Adam whispers, kissing him, “Tell me.” 

“I used my skills of hiding in plain sight for more than just petty thievery. I’ve killed for money, for love, and even just for the food in someone’s hands. I’ve seen the light going out of a man’s eyes….” 

Adam trembles as he presses his cheek against Nigel’s. “Were they all bad men?” 

“No,” Nigel sighs, “I told you, darling, I am the worst of them all.” 

The words sink in through Adam’s head and settle against his bond with Nigel. 

Murderer. 

He knows hurting people is wrong, killing them even more so, but Nigel had to have had his reasons. 

“You were hungry,” he says, “Or angry,” he kisses Nigel’s cheek, “But you didn’t kill without reasons, did you?” 

Nigel lets out a laugh that sounds quite close to a sob. “Did I kill for fun? I’m not a monster, Star. I killed because people angered me, got in my way, or had something I wanted. Mama always said to do things with purpose. Don’t do something without reason, even if it’s the wrong one.” 

Adam puts his arms around Nigel’s neck and breathes him in. 

“I wish I could have met her.” 

“She would have adored you,” Nigel whispers, then pulls back to smile at him, “As I do.” 

He kisses his alpha again, a slow taste, and grips hard to his neck. The connection he feels grow deeper by the second and the idea that Count Lecter could take Nigel away from him is more frightening than anything he’s ever before felt. 

They move back towards the bed and drown in each other, each touch a brand and each kiss a promise, till the outside forces seem to disappear. 

Adam lays his head back against Nigel’s chest and wonders what their children will look like. Will they be tow headed and fair eyed? Or could their eyes be dark like Nigel’s own? 

Nigel must feel his thoughts for Adam’s neck gets a bite as he whispers close like he’s sharing a secret. 

“How many children would you prefer?” 

“One is enough,” Adam whispers, sighing, “But if we have more I would not be averse. Two at most.” 

Nigel runs fingers through his hair. “Yes, that sounds just perfect.” 

He thinks by now his father will be out looking for him, scouring the area as he vows to break them apart. Adam is unsure if Hannibal will tell him. 

“Have you reached a decision yet?” he asks, looking up, “About the note.” 

Nigel takes his hand and kisses it. “I have no need to see that bastard alone. As you said, ‘An audience would be best for his downfall.’ That is what I’ll give him.” 

Adam’s fear lessens a bit but still he knows it’s not yet over. 

“We must go see father before the wedding,” he whispers, “Or he will have cause to--”

Nigel presses his fingers to Adam’s lips. “Yes, I am aware. No need to worry, mate.” 

Adam pushes his fingers away. “There is no need to treat me like a child, Nigel.” 

“I was not,” Nigel whispers, pulling him close, “I promise you. When is the wedding you were so rudely uninvited to?” 

He looks away. “Tomorrow, in the Buckinghall Church. I was to be in the wedding party.” 

Nigel kisses his cheek. “We will see your father as soon as possible then. I have no desire to be taken away for kidnapping before setting about to ruin that man’s life and livelihood.” 

Adam sighs. “I just hope my father will understand.”

“Even if he does not,” Nigel whispers, “I will not let him take you.” 

Those words echo in Adam’s head as they dress not two hours later, readying themselves for the fight he knows will come the moment they meet him again. Nigel seems confident and Adam lets himself be led down the tavern stairs till they are outside before a coach he guesses was stolen. 

“I bought it myself,” Nigel chuckles, opening the door, “I promise.” 

The ride home Adam recites constellations repeatedly while he stares out the window at the glittering stars they pass. Nigel holds Adam tightly and holds his hand all the way there until the coach comes to a halt. 

“Let me talk first,” Adam says. 

“Of course, darling,” Nigel promises, “Lead the way.” 

Adam sees both surprise and relief in the servants’ faces when he arrives with Nigel in tow. His father comes running up but stops when he spots the mark on Adam’s neck. 

“What have you done?”

He tightens his hand in Nigel’s. “Made certain of my own happiness.”

His father sneers at Nigel. “Of his, you mean.”

“Both our happiness.”

“You’ve sullied yourself for this man, son. This thief who would take your dowry and—“

Nigel steps forward and Adam watches his father move back in fear.

“I couldn't care less of his dowry,” he hisses, “You can keep every less cent of it. Drown in it for all the fucks I give. I’ve wanted your son from the moment I laid eyes on him. I knew nothing of his parentage except he was at a fancy party with rich buffoons.”

Father blinks at Nigel. “You truly mean that?”

“Why would I have need to lie? I have my mate and no money has changed hands. I always say what I mean and mean what I say, Duke. I love him with all my heart and soul. I would die before I hurt him.”

Adam leans into Nigel and can feel trembling against him. “We’re very in love, Father. We came for no money. Merely to be sure you were aware.”

He looks back and forth between them. 

“Oh, my son,” he whispers, “I am now very aware.”

Nigel steps back and Adam’s fears subside. 

“All right then,” he says, “I would not ask to st—“

“You may stay,” he says, “For as long as you need. I can think of nowhere I’d rather you be.”

Adam cannot hide his surprise. 

“You...are you certain? Or is this a ruse to have Nigel taken in by authorities for forced mating?”

The Duke puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder. 

“No, son. I can see the reason you let yourself be carried away was for love. That is all I’ve ever wanted for you. Even if it’s not the ideal suitor, I know Lord Ibanescu will take care of you.”

“He is not a Lord,” Adam declares, “But rather the son of Count Lecter who was born out of wedlock just after he wed the Countess.” 

Duke Raki looks back at Nigel. 

“I can see the family resemblance.”

Nigel chuckles. “It’s why I wear a mask quite often, sir.” 

“The business with Hannibal,” he starts, looking to Adam, “Is that to do with him?” 

“Some,” Adam said, “It is a very long story.” 

“We have time. As I have said, I want you here. At least until the wedding.” 

“Adam does not care for weddings,” Nigel says, “I was not anticipating having one.” 

“My son will have a wedding just like everyone else.” 

Adam sighs. “Yes, father. For now, I think we need some time alone.” 

Duke Raki nods. “Of course. I will admit I am relieved your heat has already come or you would be in Hannibal’s state. A mating without a formal ceremony is bad enough without an unplanned birth.” 

Nigel takes Adam’s hand. “Oh, sir, never fear. When my Star gives birth it will be duly planned.” 

“Yes, well….I will let you take your leave. Nigel, if we could speak for a moment?” 

Nigel looks at Adam. “Alone?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Is there a reason why Adam has to be excluded?” 

Adam squeezes his hand. “It’s quite alright, Nigel. I can--” 

“No,” Nigel says firmly, “I want an answer to my question.” 

Duke Raki looks between them. “There are some things not meant for omegan temperaments.” 

“Says an alpha who thinks he’s lord of all things,” Nigel growls, “If you wish to speak to me, Adam stays.” 

Adam’s heart swells with affection for his mate and he leans against him. His father seems put off by the offense he made but relents. 

“I just wanted to inform you that if you hurt my son there is nowhere on earth you could hide and no one would ever find the body.” 

“Father!” 

Nigel laughs and holds out his hand. “Noted. I would inform you of the same, for if you try to separate us the wrath that would rain down upon you would be mighty.” 

They shake hands and Adam wonders if it was a good idea after all for them to meet again. 

“I understand. I take it you are no longer attending the wedding tomorrow, Adam? Hannibal came and took your wedding clothes.” 

Adam frowns. “I see.” 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, “Nigel says, “After all, my brother is married only once.” 

Duke Raki frowns. “True, though I doubt you’ll be welcomed.” 

“That is exactly why we’re going.” 

The Duke and Count Lecter have been on friendly terms since his arrival many months ago. They have a professional and personal friendship that made it much easier for Adam to facilitate his own with Hannibal. Now, he watches in surprise as his father laughs. 

“Oh, son,” he says, patting Nigel’s shoulder, “You have just made this old man quite excited for the festivities. Now please, enjoy yourselves. Adam, show him the wedding book.” 

 

The wedding book. 

Every Raki worth their salt has a page in it, mating dates and wedding sketches as well as signatures. Adam had long ago put the idea of his own behind him despite staying in the running for alpha attention and now those thoughts seem inconsequential. 

“Wedding book?” 

 

He links his arm into Nigel’s and they start to walk. “The Raki family has chronicled their weddings for ages. Each son, daughter, and the like add their page into it.” 

Nigel kisses his cheek. “And now we shall as well.” 

“Yes,” Adam whispers, “After the formal wedding.” 

“The wedding you don’t want.” 

They start up the steps and he leans into Nigel’s side. “Father wants one, so I will do it for him. He likes you, so I suggest you not worry about me.” 

“I care little that your father like me, Star. I only want your affection not his. Though it surprised me to see him so thrilled I will be ruining the wedding tomorrow.” 

“Me as well.” 

“Perhaps the Count is not as universally liked as we thought.” 

Adam leads him into his father’s study and pulls out the book. It’s quite old, worn, but still bound together tightly. “See?” 

 

Nigel flips through and his eyes look sad. “I have no family history such as this. None at all.” 

Adam presses a kiss to his cheek and scents him. “You do now.” 

He feels Nigel relax and set the book on father’s desk. 

“You stir my every nerve, darling.” 

“Is that good?” 

 

“The best,” Nigel growls, pulling him close. 

Adam feels warm, wet, and quite eager. “I want to have sexual relations, but my father may hear us.” 

Nigel takes his hand and pulls Adam from the office to his bedroom next door. The bed is made and feels foreign after his night away, but he recalls how much he once had fantasies of Nigel taking him here in this bed. 

“If you can keep quiet, Star, I can too.” 

Adam knows he cannot but starts to undress still, his hands shaking as each piece falls and Nigel does the same. He lies back and Nigel starts to taste his slick with loud obscene licks that reverberate in his ears. 

“Alpha,” he sighs, “Please.” 

Nigel lifts his head from between Adam’s legs and the sight of his glistening lips makes Adam groan. “Quiet, Star. We must stay silent so the Duke cannot hear us.” 

Adam bites his lip as Nigel moves up his body, each movement sending shivers all over him, and when he licks at Adam’s chest it is too hard to keep quiet. 

He cries out, arching up as Nigel smiles. “Shh.” 

“My father has been informed of my mating, sir. After having experienced sexual intercourse I know he would be a fool to think we’d ever wish to stop. He would know any alpha who loved me would please me in all things.”

Nigel laughs and captures his mouth and the taste of his own slick is familiar on Adam’s tongue. He pulls back and raises Adam up, his hardness ready at the omega’s hole. 

“Then let’s give him an auditory demonstration of just how much I adore you.” 

Each press inside Adam feel as if he were being branded, filled to the brim with so that no other would think to take what Nigel knows has been his all along. He clings to the alpha’s shoulders, bites down on each moan but knows his father can hear him. 

The idea is as sinful as it is shameful. 

He spills against Nigel’s belly just as his alpha’s knot tightens. Two more thrusts and they lock together till Adam is unsure of where he begins and Nigel ends. 

Nigel kisses his mark, mouths and teases till every nerve in Adam’s body is on fire. 

“Do you think that was enough, Star?” 

Adam sighs. “You’ve made me quite shameless in that I no longer seem to care.” 

He laughs and rolls them to the side in a tangle of limbs. 

Nigel smells much like his after mating and Adam finds he likes the scent very much. 

“You burrow closer to my skin, darling, and we will be one in the same.” 

“I enjoy your scent.” 

“As I do yours.” 

“Since that first dance.” 

Nigel kisses his mark again. “Since that first meeting your scent spoke to me like no omega’s has ever before.” 

“Mmm,” Adam sighs, “Do you think we’re destined?”

Nigel lifts his head and brushes Adam’s hair back. “As in the ‘Prince and Pauper’ fairy tale? I’ve never met anyone who’s found a ‘destined’ before. Have you?” 

“My father and mother enjoyed each other’s scents from the very beginning. Like a lightning strike, he often says.” 

Nigel smiles. “I don’t exactly thing that enjoying scents means we were made for each other from birth. Most people, be they: alpha, omega, beta; all enjoy the scent of their beloved. It’s in our nature.” 

“But I never enjoyed the scent of another alpha until you.” 

He watches Nigel’s pupils dilate at his words and feels right for saying them. 

“Then perhaps we are destined,” Nigel whispers, kissing him again, “Just like in the fairy tale.” 

Adam trembles as Nigel’s knot hits his inner pleasure just perfectly and when they part he feels warm all over. 

“In the tale, the omega and alpha lived happily ever after.” 

Nigel caresses his cheek. “Oh Star, we shall.” 

Adam needs no other reassurance than that.


	9. Chapter 9

He drifts in and out as Nigel’s knot lessens, even more still after when his mate washes off their bodies. When Adam wakes again he’s quite alone and the panic that sets in is immediate. He throws on his robe and rushes from the room to find his father and Nigel drinking in the study. 

Nigel stands when he comes in. “What’s happened?” 

 

Adam blinks. “I thought perhaps you’d gone without me.” 

“Never,” Nigel says, coming to him, “Not ever again.” 

They kiss softly and father clears his throat in interruption. “Perhaps you should dress, son. Lunch is soon to arrive and that is not quite the clothes you wear to the table.” 

Nigel chuckles. “The Duke has been schooling me on the manners befitting to my birth. I am, after all, the first born son of a Count.” 

“I see,” Adam murmurs, “And what have you learned, sir?” 

“That I abhor manners,” Nigel teases, kissing him again. 

Adam leans into him and feels Nigel lift him up slightly just as his father makes another irritated noise again. 

“Son…” 

He sighs and takes Nigel’s hand. “I apologize, father. Nigel, care to help me dress?” 

Nigel grins. “I would be honored to assist you.” 

Adam hears his father make a noise but ignores him, leading Nigel up to his room once more. Nigel opens his robe and presses a fresh kiss to his mark. 

“Father was helping you?” 

“Yes,” Nigel whispers, “Though I don’t need the help, not really. I’ve been in the states for longer than anyone’s realized and we do things much the same back home as you do here. Just because I happen to be from a foreign country does not make me an idiot.” 

“He must be agreeable to you, if he’s decided to help.” 

Nigel lifts his head. “He knows I adore you even more than he does. It’s helped any animosity we might have had disappear.” 

Adam touches his cheek, and the hair there makes his insides squirm. “I didn’t expect you.” 

“What did you expect?” 

 

He feels tears in his eyes. “Nothing, I expected nothing.” 

Nigel nuzzles his hand and kisses the inside of Adam’s palm. 

“Which is why you were given everything.” 

Adam trembles as Nigel puts the hand to his cheek again. “Which is what scares me so,” he whispers, “I do not know what tomorrow will bring.” 

Nigel presses his hand atop Adam’s. “Neither do I, Star. Neither do I.” 

“Father is waiting.” 

He threads his fingers through Adam’s but does not move. “Let him wait.” 

Adam wants to tell him to forget his crusade and run away from everything with him. 

But he says nothing and smiles. “I am all right, Alpha. Do not worry for me.” 

Nigel grabs and pulls him over the closet where he starts to find Adam’s dinner wear. He dresses him slowly, sensual in a salacious way that teases for what’s to come, and by the time he fixes Adam’s cravat they’re both smelling of want. 

“Shameless,” Adam whispers. 

He laughs and kisses him quick. “Always.” 

They walk hand in hand down the stairs and find Father staring outside at the grounds. Adam recalls his harrowing climb just the night before looking out at the grass. 

“I thought we would have lunch out on the patio this afternoon.” 

Adam sighs. “With the insects?” 

“There are very little, son. I promise.” 

He sits beside Nigel and eats through the distraction, ignoring the conversation. This place feels much less a home to him now even after only one night away. 

“....and you should always carry a weapon.” 

Adam look at them. “A weapon?” 

Nigel touches his thigh under the table. “Your father thinks it best I carry a revolver to the wedding tomorrow, as the aftermath might cause a commotion.” 

“No!” Adam says, “I...no, I don’t…” 

Nigel takes his hand and squeezes. “Darling, it’s only a precaution.” 

“A precaution that could kill you! I...please, Nigel. Do not.” 

The two alphas look at each other across the table before Nigel looks to Adam again. 

“I’m sorry, Star. I agree with your father.” 

Adam stands and lets his chair fall. “To hell with you both then!” 

He storms off and runs for the stairs, though Nigel grabs him halfway till they stumble on them. Adam struggles against his hold till Nigel turns him around and stares deeply into his eyes. 

“Do not run from me, Star,” he whispers, his voice hoarse, “Do not.” 

“Nigel…” 

“If Hannibal or my Father were to pull a pistol on me, would you not want me to be safe?”

“I do not want you being shot to be any type of ‘if’ at all.” 

Nigel kisses him. “Neither do I, but I must do this.” 

Adam nods. “I know, Alpha. I know.” 

“Tell me you are not angry with me.” 

Adam sighs. “I worry for you, Thief. That is the route of my earlier anger.” 

Nigel’s smile is radiant and Adam wants him to look that way forever. 

“But you are not angry now?” 

“No, so please let me stand. The servants are watching.” 

Nigel stands and holds out a hand for him to take. They return to Adam’s room and lie together in bed, still in clothes. 

“Is this what you do with wealth? Lie about?” 

“Yes,” Adam says, taking his hand, “And read.” 

“Read to me, darling.” 

Adam leans against him. “The books I read you would not enjoy.” 

“Then tell me a tale.” 

“I know not--” 

Nigel kisses his neck. “Lies,” he teases, “You know of one. The fairy tale you think us examples of.” 

Adam closes his eyes. 

“The Prince and the Pauper?” 

“Yes,” Nigel whispers, “Tell me.” 

“There was once a Prince who held himself in the highest regard. He had no family but much wealth and was quite the bragabout. He kissed many, but loved none.” 

Nigel chuckles. “Then?” 

“Then he is ambushed and tossed from the royal carriage. Cold and alone he hides in the woods where he meets a rather ugly man. The Prince is quite dirty, you see, and the man cannot view his loveliness. But he can smell him. Both men are enamored with the smell of the other. They fall in love, dirty and odorous, until the rains end. Then the Prince is cleansed and the ugly man turns him away. He does not quite understand but follows the request until he realizes his gaffe. That is when the Prince cuts his hair to the scalp with shears and declares himself in love. The ugly man weeps for the loss of his beautiful hair but proposes mating. The Prince, an alpha, mates with the ugly omega who turns out to produce quite lovely children. The end.” 

“It seems like not much of a lesson learned for either of them.” 

“The lesson is that some of us are made for just one person while others are not. And that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“Thanks be to whatever gods made you mine for you are the most lovely omega I’ve ever before seen. 

Adam looks back at him. “Would you have mated me if I were ugly?”

“I would have mated you even without your luscious locks.” 

He kisses Nigel and presses lips to the mating mark on his neck. “Thank you.” 

“Have you heard of the One-Eyed Snake and the Fairy?” 

“No,” Adam yawns, “I do not think I have.” 

They spend the afternoon in his bed, sharing fairy tales and childhood stories. He has never before felt such calm contentment as he does then, and does not think he ever will. 

When dinner hour comes and they must appear at the table Adam is rather cross at his father only speaking when spoken to while the Duke and Nigel continue to grow close. He should be very happy at this development but does not want Nigel to turn into someone else for him. 

Adam would much rather live himself in Nigel’s world than Nigel live in his. 

“...and I do believe he’s not much in his father in law’s favor.” 

“Not every titled man can be like you, Duke.” 

“No,” his father says, looking at Adam, “I suppose not. You know, you remind me of myself at your age. Though I was born to a wealthier lifestyle.” 

“I don’t see the comparison.” 

“I have never been quite eager to follow the rules,” he says, sipping his drink, “Though I did give Adam some to follow whilst he mingle around alphas he didn’t know.” 

“He’s told me,” Nigel jokes, “That did not quite work out in your favor, did it?” 

 

“Perhaps it did, I say if not for my rules you wouldn’t be here now.”

Nigel takes Adam’s hand and kisses it. “No, I think I would have. Though perhaps we’d be sleeping in the stables and not inside.” 

“Father, I am not sure Nigel has told you everything.” 

He watches Nigel’s face and sees the widening of his eyes. “Star…” 

“Whatever do you mean, son?” 

 

“The burglaries.” 

Nigel squeezes his hand. “Adam, I don’t think it’s relevant.” 

“If they’re going to drag you off to prison then yes it is.” 

The Duke looks between them. “You mean the fact that Nigel is the one stealing from everyone? I assumed that from his connection to the Lecters, son. I feel no ill will towards him on that account.” 

“But--” 

“I have a considerable in with the constable and much of law enforcement more so than Count Lecter himself. There is no need to worry.” 

The relief in Adam is palpable, so much so that he feels faint for all the worry he’d had now gone. 

“That is good to hear.” 

Nigel lifts his chin and presses their lips soft together. “Are you satisfied now, Star?”

Adam nods. “Yes.” 

He looks at the Duke. “You don’t care that I was having secret rendezvous with your unmated son while stealing from your wealthy friends?” 

“None of these people are my friends, Lord Ibanescu. I can count on one hand the few I consider trustworthy and even those would turn on a dime if threatened. The only one I trust fully is my son, despite his lies to me. I know he has a pure heart and it seems to only beat for you. I will fight to keep it that way.” 

Nigel shakes his father’s hand. “As will I. Now, let us talk of tomorrow.” 

Adam loses himself in the conversation that follows, leaving the table midway through dessert to go outside and view the stars. 

His mother had caused his love for the twinkling lights, and he often thinks just looking up at them connects him to her still. He feels a chill in the summer night and wraps his hands around himself. 

“Wishing on a star, mate?” 

Adam does not turn. “No. That is a foolish whim and quite the lie. I don’t abide by such things.” 

He leans into Nigel’s arms as they come around him. “Lucky for us both, I am very foolish and abide by much foolish things. I will wish for both of us.” 

They stand there, quiet, for some time, until Adam can take no more. 

“Despite my father’s assurance I still worry for what’s to come.” 

“I can handle whatever happens” 

“I hope I can as well.” 

Nigel kisses his cheek and whispers, “You can. My little brother cares for you and I do believe he’s not as stupid as he seems. He is quite the showman when he needs to be but even he can smell lies better than most. Father will have little allies.” 

“I hope that is true.” 

“It is,” Nigel assures, “And if he or his mate are stupid enough to cross me, I always have you there to protect me.” 

Adam turns in his arms. “Yes, you do.” 

Nigel kisses him once before he moves away to hold out his hand. 

“Dance with me? It’s been too long.” 

They dance then to music only they can hear, a slow ballad that leaves Adam in tears by the time Nigel bends him down for a kiss. 

“Promise me we’ll have another.” 

“We shall, Star. I promise we shall.” 

Their kiss is soft, tender, and when Nigel pulls away Adam brings him back for another. 

Adam’s earlier relief seems have been eaten away by this fear that something bad will happen. He worries for what the Count’s people may do, or even Hannibal himself. 

Would the omega put himself and his child in harm’s way for his father’s reputation? 

He sleeps little but spends much time scenting Nigel while the alpha dreams. The peace on his face makes Adam happy to see but he still cannot shake his thoughts even as the sun rises. 

They dress to perfection that morning. Adam in his best formal clothes and Nigel in something Father gave him. The suit doesn’t quite fit to perfection but Adam finds him handsome still. Breakfast is swift and simple just before they get into Adam’s carriage, which is fine by Adam as he feels as if he might get sick just looking at food. 

“Star, are you hearing me?” 

Adam looks at Nigel. “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.” 

“You look quite pale and your eyes are tired. Did you sleep much at all?” 

 

“No,” Adam confesses, looking out the window, “I did not.” 

“It will be alright.” 

“You keep saying that, but I am not sure even you believe it.” 

They don’t speak for several minutes until Nigel calls out. 

“STOP THE CARRIAGE!” 

All at once they stop much to Adam’s shock. 

“What’re you doing?” 

 

Nigel leans forward and bends at the knee, taking Adam’s hand. “If you want me to forget everything and run away with you, I will. I cannot stand to see you this upset.” 

Adam looks down at him. “You’re serious? You’d forget your vendetta and just….leave? Where would we go?” 

 

Nigel kisses his hand. “Anywhere. I want to ruin my bastard father but I cannot tear you in two this way. If you are not behind me, then--” 

He swallows back tears. “I cannot have you resent me for keeping this from you, Thief. I just can’t.” 

“Darling, I would never.” 

Adam blinks back tears. “No, we have to go. You must do this for the young boy you were and your mother. They deserve to be heard.” 

Nigel leans up and takes his cheeks, kissing him hard. He smiles at Adam. 

“I love you.” 

“And I you,” Adam says, taking a deep breath before he calls out, “GO!” 

Nigel climbs to his side of the carriage and Adam lies on his shoulder the rest of the way. When they stop, Nigel puts on his hat and grins at him. “Showtime.” 

Adam smiles. “Yes, let’s put on a show.” 

They walk arm in arm from the sidewalk to the church where Adam holds out his father’s invite which the Duke knew would raise no questions. Once inside they sit on Hannibal’s side near the back, their faces down as they wait. 

Adam hears many others arrive but he does not want his face to be seen nor Nigel’s. He lays his head on Nigel’s shoulder as before and knows their marks will find reason for such a display. 

Again his father’s idea. 

“Can this woman wear any more faux omegan scent? I think I may choke it’s so strong.” 

Adam smiles. “Betas tend to use such things to get noticed. I do not fault her for the ruse.” 

Nigel entwines their fingers together. “Well I and every other alpha around her do.” 

The woman wiggles uncomfortably and Adam think she may have heard them. 

“Perhaps I should get such a perfume,” he teases, “I could disguise myself quite well.” 

“You do, Star, and I will personally lick every drop of it off of you in protest.” 

Adam shivers. “Shameless, Thief.” 

Nigel kisses his cheek. “Always.” 

They start in on the other guests near enough to see when suddenly the music begins. 

Adam sits up just as the minister starts to speak and looks around for Hannibal’s father, but only finds the Countess in the front near Will’s father. 

“He will give his son away,” Nigel whispers, “I’m sure of it.” 

Nigel is quite right. 

The minute Will Graham walks out to wait for his mate the doors open and the wedding party Adam would have been in walks inside. It’s a small group as both men do not have many friends after their shameful display of pre-mating and pregnancy. When Hannibal is revealed, along with his father, the music raises in fanfare. He’s wearing gold with white inlays, his stomach less protruding than usual and Adam thinks the clothes were let out for show. His father is in black, as he is most times Adam’s seen him, and when they walk by he’s struck by the similarity Nigel shares with his profile. 

He has the same cheekbones, brow, eyes, and hair. 

Adam thinks Nigel looks even more like the Count than Hannibal himself does. 

The ceremonial giving away at the altar seems so formal to him, as if Hannibal were property the Count had to part with, and he dislikes the idea of doing the same. 

He’s so lost in thought that Adam nearly misses the minister’s words. 

“...let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” 

Showtime. 

Nigel stands and several gasps of shock echo throughout the church. 

“I do believe I have something to say.” 

Hannibal’s angry glare moves from Nigel to Adam. “How DARE you? Interrupting my wedding with--” 

Will holds Hannibal back as Nigel moves out from the pew to walk into the aisle. 

“I was merely going to say I think it wrong that your ENTIRE family not be included in the wedding party! I mean, are we not civilized men? Father, you understand my concern do you not?” 

 

The Count lets go of Hannibal’s arm as Nigel starts to walk up the aisle. “I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!” 

Nigel laughs and turns around. “I do believe the family resemblance is quite uncanny! It would be hard for anyone to dispute my claims!” 

The shocked gasps are now mumbled whisperings and Adam feels terrible for the look on Hannibal’s face. 

“ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, ADAM? I do hope you are!” 

Nigel turns quickly. “Do not DARE to bring him into this! THIS IS ABOUT THAT MAN! THE MAN THAT USED AND THREW MY MOTHER AWAY! THE MAN WHO WROTE HER LETTERS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS UNTIL SHE DIED OF A BROKEN HEART! HE---” 

 

The Count rushes up to Nigel and before Adam can fathom what happens a scream echoes in his ears. 

“FATHER, NO!” 

Adam stands and runs just as Nigel falls to the ground, clutching his stomach. He screams, falls to his knees and holds Nigel close. “No, no, no, no, no,” he whispers, “No!” 

“CALL A DOCTOR!” 

He looks up and sees his Father there, though his tears make it hard to see anything at all. 

Hannibal and Will both share looks of horror as Count Lecter drops a knife to the floor. 

“HE WAS GOING TO ATTACK ME! YOU ALL SAW IT!” 

 

He touches Nigel’s cheeks. “You promised me,” Adam whispers, “Please!” 

When Nigel coughs and opens his eyes Adam lets out a sob. 

“I’m still here, Star,” he coughs, “Still here.” 

Adam kisses and holds him close for a moment just as a man who introduces himself as Dr. Sutcliffe rushes up to open Nigel’s shirt fronts. He lets his father help him up and looks to see Hannibal sitting with Will in the front pew. Father leads them there and they sit in silence for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Adam says simply, “It had to be done.” 

“Did it?” Will asks, “I disagree. There were better times and much better ways.” 

“Hannibal would have done the same, we both know it.” 

Hannibal looks at him. “My father is now ruined and perhaps jailed, my mother has fainted, and I may go into premature labor at any moment. Your Thief sure can put on quite the show. If he lives, I may yet put on a show of my own with a gun at dawn.” 

“He’d like the opportunity to spend more time with his brother.” 

Will sighs. “I say, this at least makes the idea of a formal mating less important to your father now. Which is exactly what you wanted, beloved.” 

Hannibal nuzzles his neck. “What you wanted, perhaps.” 

“Hmm. How are you feeling?” 

“Angry. Homicidal. Famished.” 

“Then not much different than normal,” Will jokes. 

Adam stands as they raise Nigel up on a stretcher with several men holding the sides. 

“Nigel?” 

 

They’ve patched up what looks to be a rather large wound in his abdomen. 

“He’s been given somethings to ease the pain,” the doctor says, “I think he’ll be just fine but we must be certain. You will be going to the hospital, yes?” 

 

“Yes,” Adam’s father says, “We will be.” 

He wishes to go in the carriage with his mate but instead follows like omegas are made to do. 

The hospital is loud and smells of disinfectant, but the halls are not quite as frightening as Adam always thought they’d be. Nigel is immediately given care and put in a room that is larger than it should be. Adam knows his father had much to do with that but does not mind. Several more doctors come to look at his mate and do nothing more than cleanse the wound, then remake the stitchings. 

Nigel does not wake the entire time they wait but Adam watches him breathe each breath as if it were the last. 

“Son, we must go. They do not allow you to stay.” 

He can hardly imagine leaving but lets his father take him away, devoid of all but working limbs even as he is led to their carriage. 

They arrive home and Adam lets the Duke lead him to his bed and sleep comes much easier to him once he’s there. Nigel’s scent is a balm to his upset so much that he buries his face into the pillows whilst he dreams of their future. 

A modest home with one child, a girl, whose blonde locks are much like her alpha’s. She has blue eyes and a crooked smile. Adam thinks they’ll call her Andromeda. 

When he wakes Adam dresses with much better feeling and goes down only to stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

Hannibal and Will stand there, as does his father. 

“Your father attempted to turn us away,” Will starts, “But as you can see--” 

Hannibal produces something from his pocket and hands it to Adam. “I found this in father’s study. I do believe it should be with its rightful owner.” 

Adam stares at a journal and a ring. It’s plain but quite lovely. 

“He meant to give it to her,” Hannibal says, “But could not bring himself to leave once I was confirmed in my mother’s belly.” 

“Thank you,” Adam whispers, “I...have you spoken to him?” 

 

“My father?” Hannibal laughs, “He’s already been quite cleared of any wrongdoing and took Mother away in the first ship he could hire. Which makes it easier for Will and I to skip a formal wedding.” 

“I see.” 

Hannibal reaches out to touch Adam’s hand. “I would speak to your Thief,” he says, “Once he’s able.” 

Adam frowns. “With or without pistols?” 

Will laughs. “Without. Very much without.” 

Adam smiles. “Then yes, please. I am going to see him now. I will bring this to him.” 

They shake hands. 

“We will take our leave then.” 

He and Father follow them out and then their carriage leave with a sigh. 

“Hungry son?” 

“I am quite hungry yes,” Adam says, “But I need to see Nigel first.” 

The Duke touches his shoulder. “Let us go see him then.” 

The hospital seems much less frightening today as it had the day before, and when Adam enters Nigel’s room his joy at seeing him awake brings tears to his eyes. 

“Good morning, Star,” Nigel says hoarsely, “I’ve missed you terribly.” 

Adam rushes to him and wraps arms around his neck. Tears spill down his cheeks as he scents his alpha, kissing Nigel’s mark while his father says something he does not care to hear. 

“...and will not be returning.” 

Nigel runs fingers through Adam’s hair. “I imagine not, if he’s smart. I see him again and it will be his stomach knived.” 

Adam lifts his head. “No,” he sniffles, “Never again.” 

“Darling….” 

“I felt as if my heart stopped,” Adam says hoarsely, “I cannot experience such pain twice, Nigel.” 

Nigel touches his cheek and sighs. “All right, love. I promise.” 

He sits at Nigel’s bedside and gives him Hannibal’s gifts, which bring about more anger than anything else when Nigel throws them to the floor. 

“I want none of it,” he curses, taking Adam’s hand, “He may have loved her once but he is a coward and a liar. Now that I know true love,” he kisses Adam’s fingers, “I cannot imagine leaving my beloved for anything.” 

Adam presses his nose against Nigel’s neck. “I love you.” 

“And I love you, Adam. So much so I can hardly imagine life without you.” 

The Duke clears his throat and they both look at him. 

“Son, have they told you how long you’ll be here?” 

Nigel looks at Adam and then back to the Duke. “Are you addressing me, Duke?” 

“Well, you are part of the family now. Are you not?” 

 

Nigel smies. “Yes, I suppose so. The doctor said I could go home as soon as possible, though I need to be on bedrest for quite some time. Just to be certain.” 

Adam moves to stand and takes Nigel’s hand. “Then let us get you home.” 

The Duke chuckles. “I will attend to your departure, Nigel. Please just rest.” 

Nigel squeezes their joint hands together. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. 

“There is no…” 

“I should have just left things as it was, and my selfishness caused you such worry. Star, I never--” 

 

Adam leans down and kisses him quiet, the comfort of the touch a blessing. When Nigel pulls back and smiles at him he feels quite warm. “I suppose sexual intercourse is out of the question.” 

Nigel sighs. “A side effect of revenge, yes.” 

“But...we can do other things. I’m certain there is a number of ways to please ourselves you have yet to show me.” 

Nigel lies back on the pillow and laughs. “Oh darling, there are many ways of pleasure I have yet to teach you.” 

Adam climbs back onto the bed and turns to him. “Do they come with any specific rules?” 

 

Nigel kisses his chin. “Perhaps.” 

“Good,” he sighs, “I cannot wait to learn how to break them.” 

~~~~

Adam Ibanescu watches his daughter rush across the yard with a singular ruthlessness that only her father can otherwise master. She carries a jar of candies under her arm and a smile on her face. 

“Daddy, look at what I’ve taken from the cook’s larder!” 

He smiles. “Any more chocolates for you, Andromeda, and you will turn into a chocolate fiend.” 

She giggles and climbs into his lap, careful of the babe in his belly. “Would you like some, daddy?” 

 

Adam shakes his head. “Your brother does not abide by sweets and neither do I after dealing with you inside me for nine months.” 

She lays her head on his shoulder just as Nigel comes back from the stables looking happier than Adam has seen in weeks outside the bedroom. 

“You signed Chilton?” 

Nigel holds up a paper. “Signed, sealed, and delivered. The old man tried to argue but...I talked him into protection he deserves.” 

 

Andromeda hops off Adam’s lap and rushes to her Tata. His heart swells as he watches Nigel lift and twirl her in his arms. 

Their family. 

He puts a hand to his belly. 

The dream he’d had once what felt like eons ago now was reality with an extra added child to come. They lived in their own modest home near Nigel’s brother, who was on his fourth child in five years. 

Hannibal himself has told Adam numerous times he’s certain his next will be twins. 

Adam has no doubt. 

Nigel holds their daughter close and locks eyes with Adam. The all consuming love that drew him in so long ago still does with just a single look. 

“You look lovely today, Star.” 

“Thank you, Thief.” 

Andromeda giggles and looks between them. 

“Tata! Tell me the story! I want to hear the story!” 

Nigel walks over to sit beside Adam on the swing and Andromeda lays between them ready for her tale. 

“Once upon a time there was a handsome thief….” 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Seven is basically 98% sexy times. Be prepared.


End file.
